Pookie's Awesome Movie Sequel Thing/Trailers
The following are a collection of trailers or TV adverts ''for the animated feature-film, ''Pookie's Awesome Movie Sequel Thing. All italic ''text are scenes from the movie. The trailers are written by BaconMahBoi. Teaser trailer This trailer was played in cinemas from October 7, 2015 until November 2, 2015 *(Trailer opens with Pookie, Chrome and Bagel watching Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing on their small TV. A large movie screen falls on top of it) *Pookie and Bagel: (gasps) *Chrome: Wow. *(A clip from the movie featuring space debris falling to Earth and terribly hurting citizens plays on the movie screen while the Benny Hill theme plays. The three laugh before being crushed by the movie logo.) *Pookie, Chrome and Bagel: (grunt in pain) *Pookie: I'm okay- *(They then get crushed by the words "DECEMBER 2015" Official trailer #1 *Narrator: In the world of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing, nothing ever goes wrong... *''Chrome: (slips on a puddle and explodes) Auugh! *''Bagel: Sorry!'' *Narrator: Nothing goes wrong except for that one thing. *''(Many citizens wail in pain, being hurt by lots of falling space debris)'' *Narrator: Almost nothing goes wrong... *''Pookie: I know we can do this! (gets thrown away by an asteroid)'' *Narrator: Few things go wrong... *''(Many other clips are shown of characters getting hurt)'' *Narrator: You know what, I quit! *New Narrator: Well, here's a new narrator. But today, something is especially wrong- is that my line? *''Bagel: This may be the biggest problem we've had in years.'' *''NASA worker: We have recruited you to help us with our problem. This space debris has been falling the past week, and you are the most elite guys for the job. We need YOU to be sent out to space to try and find out where it's coming from. You boys are respected by NASA. Good luck. (he turns to see Pookie, Chrome and Bagel all doing a stupid activity together) Okay, maybe not completely the most elite.'' *Narrator: This winter... *''Pookie: Oh gosh.'' *Narrator: Three heroes will find *''Chrome: What is this?'' *''Bagel: I think I just laid about 7 eggs despite not being chicken.'' *''Pookie: You are a chicken...'' *Narrator: The greatest discovery... *''Bagel: No!'' *''Pookie: #Rightsforcats!'' *''Cityville citizens: THIS IS THE END!'' *Narrator: Of all time. *''Pookie: Whoa...'' *''Bagel: It's a factory!'' *''Chrome: A factory that simultaneously builds objects for space while dumping unneeded objects into what they think is their bin but is in fact our Solar System, thus bringing hoards of space debris to our planet, polluting the oxygen and possibly stopping the Earth from spinning, killing everyone!'' *''Bagel: Or.. you could put it that way...'' *''Pookie: RUN!!! (everyone tries to run but cannot due to being in space, they then all float away as fast as possible)'' *''Bagel: We need to split on thr-'' *''Chrome: Split on 1087! 1087, 1086, 1085, 1084,'' *(Screen shows the movie logo) *Narrator: Pookie's Awesome Movie Sequel Thing. *(Release date shows beow it) *Narrator: Coming December 18. (changed to this Friday ''on the Saturday before release) Head to pookiecartoon.com/moviesequel for exclusive clips, games, and more of the movie. TV ad #1 *Text: This December *''Pookie: ''#Rightsforcats!'' *Text: The trio *''Bagel: This may be the biggest problem we've had in years...'' *Text: Are back on the big screen, and back in space *''Bagel'': It's a factory! *''Chrome: A factory that builds objects for space while dumping unneeded objects into our Solar System, possibly killing everyone!'' *''Bagel: Or... you coukd put it that way...'' *Text: Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing *''Pookie: SUPER AWESOME MOVIE TIIIME!'' *Text: Coming December 18 *''Pookie: I know we can do this! (gets thrown away by an asteroid)'' *Text: pookiecartoon.com/moviesequel *''Chrome: Yeah!''